High School
by SamJackShipper
Summary: What would it be like for Sam, Jack, Pete, Daniel, Janet, and Teal'c to all be teenagers and go to the same high school?


**Summary**: Sam, Jack, Daniel, Teal'c (T), Janet, and Pete are all in high school. Let's see what happens.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters. They are MGM's, or whoever.

**Chapter 1**: **First Day**

"Hey! How did you get into physics your sophomore year?" asked Pete on the first day of school. Same just looked at him, not bothering to respond. Sure he was nice, but all his questions were getting seriously annoying.

Jack, who was standing behind both of them, took the opportunity to reply for her. "She's a freaking genius, okay?" Feeling satisfied with his answer, he added, "Now hurry up and swipe your cards, people are starving back here." Not only was he hungry, but he was anxious to get out of line so he could go sit next to his girlfriend at their table. _Their_ table was a very specific one, of many in the back corner, reserved especially for jocks and their girlfriends. Jack had been planning to break up with her all summer, but had just never gotten around to it. He found that it was easier to ignore the problem than do anything about it. But now that school had started, he didn't want to live through another day with her by his shoulder.

"Yeah she may be a genius, but you certainly aren't. There's someone holding up the line." _Who does this jerkoff think he is? _Pete thought.

"Ah! Both of you just shut up!" Sam almost yelled. She hadn't meant to shout, but she was so angry with her father. He was off on some _Top Secret_ mission- again. But it wasn't even that he was away, normally it wouldn't even be that bad. What was bugging her was that he was going to be gone for her birthday. He hadn't even mentioned it before he left, but it would be just like him to forget even if he was home.

Now it was Sam's turn to swipe her student I.D. card. They had gotten them in the mail about a week before. "Next." The lunch lady said in a monotone voice. "Have a nice day." Sam told her as she walked past. She turned around to wait for Pete. As she did, she could have sworn she heard the smartass in line behind them make some snide remark about mood swings to Pete before walking off to his own table.

Pete saw Sam's face and gathered that she had heard the comment. "Forget him." She smiled. He liked her a lot. H wished so much that she was his. But then he thought, _forget about it, there is no way a girl like her would date someone like me. _"So, aboutthis physics class…" He started, as they walked off to an empty table.

Sam and Pete had become friends about a week before school started, when Pete's family moved next door to Sam's. They met when Jacob, Sam's father, forced Sam to take the new neighbors the cookies that she had been baking for her friends.

Pete had seemed okay. But what she didn't know was how he felt about her. He was literally infatuated with Sam. He followed her everywhere. Sam had never had a guy friend, so she didn't know quite what to expect. In fact, she kind of liked him too, at first. But he was nothing compared to Jack- the best ice hockey player in school.

She didn't want to be mean, but Pete being nothing compared to Jack didn't mean that Jack was the absolute highest on the totem pole. He was kind of a dork in fact. It meant that Pete was basically at the very bottom. Well, not the _very_ bottom… just in that area.

For starters, Pete didn't have the looks that Jack did; he wasn't athletic, he wasn't all that smart, and he took himself way too seriously. He never liked to mess around and just have some fun.

If Sam had been paying a bit more attention at lunch, she would have seen that the smartass behind her had been, of all the 2400 kids that went to her school, Jack. He had known Sam for a long time. Well, not so much _known_ her than known _of _her. She was the one who always got straight A's and broke all the math test curves, actually, all the tests for that matter. When he had said she was a freaking genius, he hadn't been kidding.

He hated how people had stereotyped him. A jock, no smarts, and only interested in either playing hockey or a girl that would look good around his shoulder. That's not how he was at all. He was actually quite intelligent and hated having a girlfriend who was as dumb as a rock.

Which brought him to his newest challenge: breaking up with the stupid chick. As he walked to his table, he looked back and saw Sam talking with Pete. _God, I hope she's not dating that prick. Seeing as she is one helluva geek, she's really really hot. She could pull off a sexy librarian gig quite well. She can do so much better than him._

When he reached his table he saw his girlfriend. _Why have I been dating her this whole time? I don't even like her anymore._

As he sat down, she spoke up. "Jack, honey?" She wasn't even looking at him as she talked. She was ogling some football player. "It's been fun, but I've got to stay happy."

"Wait, like we should break up?" He replied.

"Yeah…" She made eye contact with the football player. She got up immediately. "…bye now."

Jack sat down at the table, relieved. He hated break ups.

One of the other people at the table glanced at Jack, then the girl leaving. "What's going on? Heh heh heh…" Jack turned to see who was talking. _Christ, it's the first day and he's already stoned at school._ "Hey, T. We just broke up, that's all. It's nothing important."


End file.
